Thinking About The Past
by Skrillexia
Summary: Bumblebee still remembers the day that his life changed after he lost his Creators.


**Author's note** : Hey everyone! I'm _finally_ re-writing this story, enjoy!

" **Hello** " Cybertronian talking.

" _Hello_ " Flashback.

Loosely related to **Concern and Comfort**.

Bumblebee was sat in the back yard, it was a thing he did when he was either having one of his down days or when he just wanted to think, he had come a long way from the small orphaned Hatchling that was found curled up between his off lined Creators. A small smile graced his face as he remember the turn of events.

 _Flashback_

 _What had happened? Everything was normal with no worries or fears, now Bumblebee's whole world was crashing around him as he curled up between his Creators' bodies, the bad people had came ambushed his home and now he didn't have the warmth and safety he was used to. He was alone in this world, no Creators, and his home on the verge of collapsing. He sniffed and beeped as he heard the house creak a little again, he couldn't crawl or talk so he couldn't call for help and accepted his fate of not surviving in the crumbling house. However as he lay there he heard footsteps coming up the stairs and he curled up more, if it was the bad people he would be defenceless as he was only a Hatchling, he sniffed more as he heard the door slowly creak open and the heavy footsteps slowly walk in, he looked up and saw a mech there. He looked around 30ft tall and looked strong and powerful, his armour colour was coloured black and his optic colour was soft red unlike the bad people. He had two powerful cannons retracted on his forearms and a scar on the right side of his face, he sniffed and blinked as he looked up at the big mech._

 _The mech slowly knelt down "You poor thing" he whispered softly "come here little one"_

 _Bumblebee was weary "A-Are you one of the good people?" he beeped, his Creators had said that the good people would come to him._

 _The mech nodded "I am, I made a promise to your Creators to take care of you" he whispered softly "my name's Ironhide"_

 _Ironhide, a powerul name for a powerful mech, but it also seemed to Bee that he was a kind mech deep down "M-My name's Bumbleee" he chirped quietly._

" _Ok Bumblebee, we need to get you out of here, the house is not safe" Ironhide replied softly and got a little closer "it's ok, you'll be safe with me"_

 _Bumblebee could almost feel his reassurance and promise of safety and protection from him, so he raised his small arms up to him._

 _'Hide gently picked him up in his strong but gentle arms._

 _Bee already felt his warmth and protection and started to relax, he was partly aware of two other mechs coming in and the three of them talking, most likely about his Creators. Then he jumped a little when he heard his house creak loudly._

" _Quick, we need to go" Ironhide said as he got to his feet and held Bumblebee close to his chest._

 _Bee heard the deep powerful beating of 'Hide's Spark as he was carried outside, he squeaked when he heard his house collapse but none of the debris hit him as he was shielded from it and started to purr when he felt Ironhide's soft hand stroke his helm. He snuggled up to him as he started to relax, he was partly aware of the adults talking but he wasn't sure what it was about, maybe he would understand when he was older. He had a feeling that Ironhide would protect him now and take care of him, he was no longer going to be an orphan and he relaxed as he settled into recharge. As he did so he heard his new Guardian whisper to him._

" _I'll protect you, Bee" 'Hide whispered softly._

 _Bubmlebee made a chirp in his recharge as if acknowledging what he had said before snuggling up to him more._

 _End flashback_

Bumblebee smiled as he came of his memories, if Ironhide hadn't have found him that day, he would not be here today as an Autobot Scout and a Guardian himself to Sam Witwicky. He knew he was lucky that day, he had been the only survivor in his destroyed neighbourhood, Primus must have been smiling down on him that day. He got to his feet as he wanted to go and see his Guardian, he sent a quick text to Sam that he was going to Rebecca's to go and see Ironhide before he transformed down into a yellow 2009 Chevrolet Camaro with black racing stripes and drove away from the Witwicky's house.

Fifteen minutes later he pulled up Rebecca's driveway and transformed into his bipedal mode, he heard the familiar _BOOM_ of his Guardian's cannons and looked towards the shooting range, he saw him shooting at the drones with his usual deadly accuracy and smiled as he walked over to him.

Ironhide's sensitive hearing picked up the sound of footsteps approaching and looked over his shoulder, he smiled when he saw his Charge " **Hey Youngling** " he greeted as he turned to face him.

Bumblebee smiled and waved " **Hi 'Hide** " he replied " **I didn't interrupt anything did I?** "

" **No no, you didn't interrupt anything** " 'Hide assured and powered down his cannons " **everything alright?** " he retracted his cannons.

Bee smiled and nodded " **Yeah everything's fine** " he replied " **I just wanted to come and see you** "

Ironhide smiled " **C'mon** " he replied.

Bumblebee smiled and followed his Guardian through the trees, just beyond the trees were fields that seemed to go on for miles, but there was also a tall oak tree there that he and Ironhide always sat under whenever he came to Rebecca's house.

'Hide sat down under the oak tree and, like always, his Charge sat on his lap. He smiled and put his arms round him and held him close.

Bee snuggled up to him and purred, here he felt like he had no worries about the Decepticons or any responsibilities as a Guardian to Sam, here he could just relax in his Guardian's warmth, fatherly love and protection " **You know...I thought about the day you found me** " he said softly " **I thought I was done for, but when you came...it was like there was still hope** "

Ironhide smiled softly and stroked his antenna " **I made a promise to your Creators that I would take care of you if anything happened to them** " he replied softly " **and when I saw you, I intended to keep that promise,** **you needed me and...well you brought out my soft side that I had kept behind a gruff exterior for a long time** "

Bumblebee smiled and looked up at him " **I bet I did, but you were still grumpy sometimes** " he joked, earning him a playful but gentle flick to his antenna making him laugh a little.

'Hide chuckled softly " **Yes well I am an old mech** " he replied " **but I can still kick 'Con aft** " he winked his good optic.

Bee laughed and nodded " **Yeah, I'm just happy that I'm here, I know I was lucky that day** " he said.

" **You were the only survivor** " Ironhide replied softly " **but I'm glad that I did find you that day, you may be an Autobot Scout and a Guardian yourself, but that will not stop me from being your Guardian and looking out for you** " he stroked his Charge's helm " **you're my Youngling** "

Bumblebee smiled " **I know** " he replied softly and relaxed in his Guardian's arms, he closed his optics as he settled into a light but warm recharge.

 **The End**


End file.
